customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Storytime with Barney (script)
Transcript *(first lines we see fairy tale storybook land through the forest then zooms to the kids walking to the fairy tale forest) *Tony: What a Nice Fairy Tales *Sarah: Cool *Scott: Neat *Mario: You Know A lot About Fairy Tale Friends Don't You *Kami: How About The Three Little Pigs *Beth: Jack and The Beanstalk *Angela: Johnny Appleseed *Gianna: Goldilocks and The Three Bears *Nick: The Gingerbread's House *Whitney: and ZOOMBA Try to Read All By Myself *Collen: You're Right Whitney *Jamel: I Don't Think So *Gianna: Lets Go Play In the Park *Kami: Sure Gianna *Collen: Thanks *(they walk away) *Mario: I Never Seen It Before Long *Sarah: No They Not *Beth: Lets Go See What It Is *Whitney: Okay *(kids walking away to the forest and walks on his feet with the other kids and the big star and lines in the park and see magic sparkles in the tree with friends to the park) *Kids: Wow! Is It ain't Neat *Sarah: Some Fairy Tales Lived Far Far Awa *Tony: Hey *Kami: Uh-Oh *Gianna: Look *Kids: Oh No *Beth: Somebody Put BJ & Baby Bop's House *Gianna: Where's BJ and Baby Bop is Going *Kami: He's at Home Minute Ago *Tony: See It Is *Sarah: What *Beth: What Is It *Tony: Look Over There *Kids: Oh Look! *Beth: Somebody Put It Right Here *Tony: Look There's a Sign "BJ" and cars and wheels and Pink Flamingos in a Blue Sign "9" and Basketball Hoops and Beach Ball and Pillow in the Park Bench and Tennisball in BJ and Baby Bop House and Plates with Pickle Machine and lemonades and popcorn popper and mop and anymore music and teady bear and blanket Uh-Oh It's "Welcome" in the Sign Somebody Put the Title In There Maybe We Look and See What It Is *Collen: Come On *Whitney: Okay *Angela: I Never Ever Doing It Before Somebody Clean Up the Houses Lets Look In The Toolshade *Kami: I Never You Wish *Tony: No You Not *Sarah: I Say It *Whitney: Whats a Matter Gianna *Gianna: BJ and Baby Bop House Is Cleaning Up Hey What Was That *(BJ & Baby Bop House crashes and bumped Into Things) *Tony: What Is That Noise *Kami: Is Coming From Over There In The Caboose *Tony: We Have to Wait for A While Longer *Jamel: Me Too *Kami: Why Did You Sing Us A Special Song *Tony: Good Morning To You *Scott: I Can Do That *Kids: No Way! Hosay *Gianna: What was all that for, anyway? *Kami: Well, I'm supposed to. *Whitney: the fairy tales with your imaginations. *Beth: I've been good morning all afternoon, but none of my ideas seem good. *Nick: Well, maybe we can help you, Gianna. *Gianna: Really? You mean it!? *Mario: Good morning everybody but its still night time. *Tony: thats what are friends for? *Scott: Hey guys. *Collen: What's all this? *Jamel: Oh, whoops. I guess I got a little carried away. *Kami: It's okay, Jamel. We can help you clean this up. *Jamel: Thanks, guys Maybe this is a good idea. Reads over it No. crumples up the paper and throws it behind her then gets another sheet of paper and writes stuff down Let's see...there, now this is a good idea! reads over the paper Nope, it's not. Hmm...where'd this come from? I think it came from in there. somewhere. Hey Kami *Kami: Whats That *Scott: I Told You Not to Touch Anymore Paper and Pincils and Crayons and Paint and Ink Pin or Construction Paper We Don't Have Any *Angela: That's a Home to Me I'm Finised the Computer *Gianna: Im Finished the Mother Goose Rhymes *Mario: I'm Finished The Kitchen Table Macaroni and Cheese *Whitney: Take a Bath with Baby Bop *Tony: Go to Sleep with a New Baby *Sarah: Why *Jamel: I Didn't Say So *Beth: Yup *Collen: Barney was getting paint So we got. *Nick: No Way Hosay *Kami: I Bought Barney's fairy tales *Kids: Wow *(BJ's and Baby Bop House was disappear) *Sarah: BJ & Baby Bop House Is All Gone Come On Kids Lets Go Play In The Park *Kids: Hip Hip HOORAY *Kami: I'll Go Play On the Swings and Slides *Beth: It Would Be Fun *(kids walking in the park) *Nick: Okay Kami Lets Go Play On The Swings *Kami: Okay You Go First *Sarah: Okay You Go First Barney *(Kami Puts Barney doll sits in the park and kids play on the swings and slides)